


Breaking and Entering

by rosegoldroman



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, like so freaking fluffy you wouldnt believe, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldroman/pseuds/rosegoldroman
Summary: Roman has found an amazing place to stargaze and wants to show his boyfriend. Fortunately, this gives him an excuse to get Logan out of the house. Unfortunately, the ‘amazing place’ happens to be a private, condemned house — but what are a few break-ins between boyfriends?





	Breaking and Entering

 

Logan sat in the center of a chaotically messy floor, staring deeply into the pages of a thick, time-worn book as though it held every answer to every question he’d ever ask. Tall, imposing stacks of books surrounded him on all sides, and the floor around him was littered with crumpled, torn papers.

His hair was disheveled, hanging in his face in knotted brown locks, and deep, dark bags sat heavily beneath his bloodshot eyes. His bottom lip was red and bloodied from days of biting it in thought, and he sat among the carnage of a dozen broken pencils, snapped in half out of frustration.

His legs were tired, achingly sore, and his neck screamed with protest from leaning over heavy books all week long. But still, he persisted; he knew he couldn’t stop until he’d memorized every fact, every answer he could possibly need.

After all, finals were only a few days away — and he  _couldn’t_  fail.

The house was silent enough that his own heartbeat, sped up by gallons of caffeine, sounded as jarringly loud as the beat of a drum. His eyes scanned the page before him with a fervent panic. Finals were so  _close_ , and he could not allow himself to fail. He sucked in a deep breath and leaned closer to the book, his eyes straining painfully to decipher the words on the page. They’d begun to float away, swimming on the paper; his exhausted eyes playing deadly tricks on him.

And still he kept reading, even as his eyes burned with the effort; he leaned closer still into the book, his fingers curling around the cover so tightly that his knuckles went white. His brain was a mushy swirl of facts and numbers, doubts and panic.  _Keep going_ , he told him.  _You can’t afford to fail_.

“Logan!”

He jumped, the sudden voice startling him. He fell backwards into one of his meticulously stacked piles with a frightened yelp and his papers went flying around him. Roman appeared in the doorway, one eyebrow raised in concern.

“Did I frighten you?” he asked, the corners of his mouth twitching at Logan’s failed attempts to extract himself from the chaotic pile. There was a tiny hint of amusement in his voice, and Logan felt the sudden urge to strangle him.

“ _No._ ” Logan finally pulled himself from the pile and got to his feet, swaying slightly where he stood. He felt lightheaded. Maybe it hadn’t been such a good idea to survive on coffee and Crofter’s alone for so long…

“Jeez, specs.” Roman glanced around the room, at the crumpled papers and empty jars of jam, and then back at Logan, who was barely able to stay on his feet, his eyebrows knit together in concern. “You look terrible.”

Logan rolled his eyes, wiping blood from the cut on his lip. He met Roman’s concerned stare with a deadpan one of his own. “I am perfectly fine,” he insisted, ignoring how his words slurred with exhaustion. “What are you doing here?”

“What, I can’t check up on my boyfriend?” Roman scoffed. “You’ve been in here for  _days_ , Lo. I was worried.”

Heartfelt though it was, the sentiment did nothing to warm Logan’s dead, caffeine-filled heart. He tapped his fingers impatiently against his leg, glancing back at the book he’d left on the floor. He needed to get back to studying!

“Well, you’ve checked on me. I am fine. Now, I have to study, so please —”

“’Fine?’” Roman cut him off with an incredulous shout, crossing his arms in disbelief. “Logan, dearest, you are not ‘fine’ by  _any_  sense of the word. Look at yourself! You’re a  _mess_!”

“Rude,” Logan remarked, frowning. “I am  _fine_ , Roman — but I won’t be if you continue to distract me from the task at hand! I need to keep studying, I cannot afford to fail, and —”

“Alright, that’s it.” Roman rolled his eyes, cutting Logan off quickly. “Did you miss the part where I said you’ve been in here for days? You have studied for long enough. Really, when was the last time you even ate?”

Logan thought. When  _had_  he last eaten? Besides the jar of Crofter’s he’d been munching away at since that morning, he hadn’t really eaten anything of substance since he’d begun cramming. He stayed silent, pointedly avoiding the half shocked, half angry look Roman was giving him.

Roman reached out and took Logan’s hand, leading him out of the chaotic mess in the bedroom. “You’re coming with me, and you’re taking a break,” he said, leading Logan out the door with an air of finality in his voice.

“But-!” Logan dug his heels into the carpet, glaring. “I need to  _study_!”

“You  _need_  to get out of this house!” Roman shot back, glancing at Logan with equal parts worry and determination in his face. “You  _need_  to get some food, and some fresh air, and I am not letting you back into this house until you have obtained both!”

Roman was right. Logan  _loathed_  to admit it, but he was right. He let out a heavy sigh and fell into step beside Roman, shaking his head.

“Fine. I suppose I have time to get something to eat… and then I have to get back to work. Okay?” Logan compromised, rubbing at his sore eyes with his free hand. Roman smiled, a twinkle of victory in his brown eyes, and squeezed Logan’s hand gently.

Roman led them to a little cafe around the corner, warm and inviting and smelling strongly of hot cocoa. It was crowded with people, and loud with the din of dozens of conversations. Logan ate quickly, shoving spoonfuls of hot soup into his mouth; he was wasting time, taking this break, and he needed to get back to work before he ran out of time and failed the finals.

When they’d finished eating, Roman led them back out into the cool autumn air, and, with a happy spring in his step, he began pointedly walking the wrong way.

“What are you doing?” Logan asked, discomforted by the gleam of mischief in Roman’s eyes. “That’s the wrong way!”

“No, it isn’t.” Roman stopped, and turned towards Logan, and Logan recognized the look on his face. Roman’s little adventure wasn’t over yet. “I wanna show you something! Trust me, it’s magnificent.”

He looked like he wouldn’t take no for an answer — but hell if Logan wasn’t going to try. He shook his head, narrowed his eyes, and injected every bit of confidence into his voice that he still had left. “Not now, Roman. I am going home, to  _study_.” He squeezed Roman’s hand once, a gentle reminder of his love. “Thank you for the meal, my heart,” he said, and began to walk away.

Roman shrugged. “Fine. I guess I’ll just have to go  _stargazing_  on my own.”

Stargazing?

Damnit. Roman knew his weakness.

Logan froze mid-step, a thousand calculations going off in his head at once. He  _had_  to study, he knew that, but perhaps… could he made time? Finals weren’t for a few days, after all… and he  _had_  studied a lot… if he forewent sleep that night, could he make up for lost time?

He could practically  _feel_  Roman smirking behind him, satisfied with his assured victory. Logan hated admitting defeat to his pompous boyfriend, but still…  _stargazing_ …

He whirled around, his love of the cosmos — and,  _yes_ , of Roman, even if he was annoyingly  _right_  at times — winning over his need to pass the test. Roman was beaming, his grin triumphant and excited, and  _maybe_  Logan’s heart fluttered at the sight of Roman so happy, but that was  _probably_  just the caffeine.

“Wonderful! Come along, specs! We have a long journey ahead of us!” He started down the walkway, drawing attention with his loud, exuberant speech. Logan followed quickly, his tongue gently flitting over the healing cut on his lip. It took everything in his to not start biting it again.

He fell into step beside Roman, sliding his hand gently into his boyfriend’s. Roman looked pleased; he squeezed Logan’s hand softly, offering him a gentle smile. “You’re going to love this,” he said, his voice soft and reassuring. “I promise.”

And Logan believed him.

Which is why, ten minutes later, Logan is so shocked to find himself standing before an abandoned old house, cordoned off by bright yellow police tape. Roman looked proud of his discovery, presenting the ancient looking home with a dramatic flourish of his arms.

Logan stared. The house was empty, the street around them silent, almost eerily so. He shivered in the crisp autumn air, looking up at the house with his eyes narrowed in confusion.

The gate before them was locked tight, wrapped with bright tape. It was obvious they weren’t supposed to go inside. But who would Roman be if he wasn’t constantly trying to give Logan a heart attack by breaking as many rules as he could?

He leaped forward, latching onto the old fence with a grunt. It creaked dangerously beneath his weight, the sound jarringly loud against the silence of the night. He swung over onto the other side, landing on the ground with a triumphant  _oof_.

“Well? Don’t just stand there!” Roman grinned at Logan. “Come on!”

Logan raised an eyebrow at Roman, his eyes wide. He was  _not_ climbing that thing. Roman pouted, crossing his arms; his eyes grew soft, gently and silently prodding. Logan sighed.

“Please?”

Logan was going to break his eyes if he rolled them any harder. He let out a loud groan, pushing his arm out of his face in annoyance and stepping towards the gate. It loomed above him, seeming so much taller than it probably was.

Carefully, he climbed the terrifyingly creaky rungs like a ladder, clutching them tightly with white-knuckled hands.  _I can’t believe I’m doing this_ , he thought, his stomach a knot of fear. Roman called cheerful encouragement from the other side.

He fell to the ground on the other side with a yelp, tumbling to his knees. “You alright?” Roman asked, leaning over. Logan nodded, and Roman smiled, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to his forehead, “Good. Now! Onwards!”

Logan sat there for a moment, stunned — by both the impact and by, well…  _that_. His forehead tingled where Roman’s lips had touched it. But he couldn’t dawdle forever; Roman was already far ahead, jogging happily towards the creepy looking house. 

The house was silent. It almost appeared to be slumbering, peaceful in its eternal rest. It was tall and lavish; there were hints of Victorian inspiration, Logan noted, looking carefully at the intricate architecture. It was quite an impressive house, even if it was a bit unsettling in its disrepair.

Roman headed for the front door, but veered off course at the last minute, striding towards a particularly tall tree. He stopped at the base, his hands on his hips, gazing upwards into the tree’s thick branches with a confident smile on his face.

His smile grew when he looked over at Logan, who’d only just caught up to his enthusiastic boyfriend. “This is the tricky part, I’m afraid,” he said, and Logan looked at the tree with his eyebrows furrowed, a sudden fear shooting down his spine. “But, trust me, it is well worth it! You’ve never seen the stars as bright at they are on the roof.”

The roof? Oh,  _no_ …

Roman stretched, his shoulders popping. Then, he strode forward, confidently hoisting himself up with some of the tree’s lower branches. “Come on,” he said, his voice loud. “It’s safe, I promise!”

He held out his hand, bracing himself against the trunk of the tree with the other. Logan paused for a moment, glancing up and down the tall tree.

He took a breath, and took Roman’s hand.

Roman moved through the tree with ease, climbing from branch to branch quickly without any trouble at all. Logan, meanwhile — who had spent much of his life inside reading and didn’t have a single athletic bone in his body — fell behind, clutching the branches for dear life and refusing to look down.

“So,” Roman said from above, a twinkle of mischief in his voice, “on a scale of one to ten… how illegal do you think doing this is?”

Logan sighed, shaking his head. Hoisting himself up onto another thick branch, he glared up at Roman. “Well, let’s see… we’re breaking and entering, trespassing on private property — no, scratch that,  _condemned_  property…” He reached up to rub the bridge of his nose. “I’d give it about an eight.”

“Cool!” Roman pumped his fist in the air, leaning back against the rough trunk of the tree.

Logan caught up to him a few moments later. There were little twigs stuck in Roman’s hair, tiny leaves sticking out from the tufts of purple and brown — but the sight did  _not_  make Logan’s heart flutter fondly. Nope. Nuh-uh. No way.

“About time, nerd,” Roman said playfully, pitching forward on the branch. “Alright, now we’ve gotta jump —”

“ _What?”_

“— onto the roof. You  _could_  let me finish, you know.”

“That’s  _not_  much better, Roman.”

Roman chuckled. “Do not worry, specs. As your valiant prince, I shall catch you!” Roman said, and began to carefully inch his way across the branch. Logan watched with bated breath.

Then, he leaped, soaring through the air with a wild whoop of joy, and he landed on the edge of the roof. He stumbled for a moment, catching his balance, and then looked at Logan expectantly.

“Are you  _serious_?” Logan asked, his face a disbelieving mask to hide his fear. Roman raised a brow, staying silent, and Logan let out a sigh that sounded more like a groan.

Okay.  _Okay_. He could do this. It wasn’t that far from the tree to the roof, and he wasn’t that high up, so even if he  _were_  to fall…

“Come  _on,_  Lo! Starlight’s a wastin’!”

With a loud cry and a silent promise to haunt Roman forever if he died, Logan sprang forward. He landed on the roof with a soft  _oof_ and Roman grabbed his shoulders to keep him from teetering off the edge.

He was grinning, his eyes alight with excitement. “Alright, love, we’re nearly there! You’re going to  _love_  this.”

He took Logan’s hand again, and started across the creaking roof, humming happily.

There was a little section of flat roof on the other side of the house, jutting out above an old, broken window. It was covered in soft, Disney-patterned blankets, arranged like a comfortable bird’s nest.

Roman leaped down onto the platform, reaching up to help Logan down. “Ta-da!” he said, stretching out his arms in a dramatic flourish. “We’re here!”

Logan sat down in the center of the nest, leaning against the slanted roof behind them. “This is what you wanted to show me?” he asked, looking up at Roman.

Roman smiled — genuine and happy, no trace of mischief — and pointed up. Logan followed his finger silently, tilting his head upwards, and…

His breath left him in a startled rush, his eyes going wide, his mouth hanging open in a little ‘o’ of surprise. The sky before them was a sea of velvety, soft black, and the  _stars_ …

They were  _everywhere_.

Roman slid down to sit beside him, leaning into his side with a contented little sigh. “So?” he asked softly, looking up at Logan with fondness in his eyes.

“I —” Logan found it very hard to speak, faced with such an amazing sight. He could see  _everything_ ; constellations stretching for miles overhead, etching their stories into the night sky, stars free of the stifling light of the city. His breath caught in his throat.

He’d never seen anything so beautiful.

Roman grabbed one of the blankets from around them and wrapped it around their shoulders, holding it tightly while the other went to find Logan’s. He leaned up, gently pressing his lips against Logan’s cheek.

Logan’s heart stopped.

He turned to look at Roman, his eyes wide and his face flushed, and suddenly his heart resumed beating with a flustered fervor. Forget the stars — Roman was bathed in moonlight, in the glittering shine of the sky’s diamonds; a glowing piece of art standing out among the darkness of night, smiling up at him with love in his eyes, fondness in the contented curl of his smile, and  _damn_ , Logan had never seen anything so  _beautiful_.

Roman raised an eyebrow, his smile growing. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Logan leaned forward, connecting their lips in a gentle kiss.

Roman stiffened at first, caught off guard — but soon he was melting into the kiss, melting into Logan like he was meant to be in his arms. Logan couldn’t imagine a better first kiss.

They pulled apart a moment later, both red-faced and smiling, and they slid down the roof until they were lying down, curled in a pile of soft blankets and in each others’ arms.

“Thank you,” Logan said, his voice a quiet whisper as he stared at the stars. Roman laughed.

“For what, my love?”

“For forcing me to procrastinate,” he replied, and leaned over to kiss Roman once more.


End file.
